Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-31572026-20190727002354/@comment-39801929-20190727213248
^Ah shit, here we go again. 1. I know. My point is that we can’t assume Zarathos is completely invincible unless you’re using holy weapons when he hasn’t faced someone as strong and durable as Lobo before (more on that further on). It’s sort of like the Ganon thing. Sure he’s only ever been beaten with holy weapons, but chances are if the universe blows up he ain’t lasting long. And yes, I know Zarathos is far stronger than Ganon, but the point stands. Plus, who said Lobo ever needed to seperate the spirit from Johnny to win? By Death Battle rules, obliterating Rider and forcing him to respawn in hell counts as a win. 2. Yes, he has done all that, and by no means is it unimpressive, but it still can’t compare imo. The x-men are frankly pretty irrrelevant here, unless you’re an omega level mutant they aren’t really that powerful, and even most omega-level mutants use hax rather than raw power. The avengers are strong, but the only ones who are really even within the ballpark of the likes of Superman and Hal are Thor and Hulk when he’s at his absolute most powerful. Dr Strange rarely goes all out, and even when he does he’s been severely nerfed by Marvel. Hell, you can even see in that one scan that Rider KOd Strange using the penance stare, not his own strength, and all THAT proves is that the stare doesn’t immediately kill you, which places Rider in a bad position against someone who has regeneration like Lobo. Scarlet Witch’s most impressive feat is “No More Mutants” but even that’s just a pretty outlier-y scale of reality warping, and she literally never uses that type of power in fights. And as I’ve said before, Man-Thing is a glass cannon who can be harmed by regular Hulk. Rider always beats Mephisto by tricking him and exploiting loopholes, never using his own strength. Zarathos did that once but again, he was massively amped at the time. And even in that scan you linked, Rider only beat the Devil by limiting his power and, y’know, tricking him. Plus, how strong is the Marvel Devil in the first place? God is just a title. 3. “You’re kidding, right?” Unfortunately, I’m not that funny. A black hole is strong, yes. It’s not as strong as Shazam attacking with the force of 97 supernovas and punches black holes into existence, even with all those amps. Shazam regularly is shown to be Superman’s equal. Y’know, Superman, the guy who said Lobo was just too fast and strong for him to match https://imgur.com/DrEDbzd. Green Scar Hulk is a power-house, for sure. But keep in mind, in order to match Sentry, he needed to use every ounce of power he had. Remember, Hulk’s power always fluctuates, and he got madder than he ever has before during the Sentry fight. He clearly was not as mad as he was then when he fought Zarathos. And even then, “a million exploding suns” pales in comparison to Hal Jordan, who can fight people who casually recreate the universe http://i.imgur.com/5OVSycS.jpg, and one-shot all 7 universal emotional entities. And this is what he said when he fought Lobohttp://imgur.com/ZnfUDDQ. Note that while Hal’s power also fluctuates, it’s outright stated he needed to use ever ounce of willpower he had to even momentarily contain Lobo, and Lobo is very consistency able to beat Guy Gardner, another incredibly powerful Lantern, so it matches up. 4. Uhhh, did you see that scan lol? Lobo was slightly harmed by the hellfire, but that’s about it. Rider’s hellfire attack’s wouldn’t much to him either evidently. Also, Superman isn’t “weak” to magic, that’s a misconception. He just has no specific defence against it, so for example you could use magic to transmute him into lead or something like that. His durability still applies. Hellfire still needs to be strong enough to overcome his durability for it to affect him, so Etrigan’s hellfire doing that is still very impressive. And Lobo shrugged off that same hellfire, he fights Etrigan all the time. Also also, Lobo’s soul has all the same physical power as regular Lobo, given that the snail it possessed instantly gained Lobo’s strength. I feel like you misunderstood me on the penance stare thing. I’m not saying he’s survived the penance stare lol, I’m not that crazy. I’m saying that Rider’s entire moveset uses hellfire to some degree, including the penance stare. The stare is usually depicted as attacking your soul with hellfire proportional to your sins. Lobo has resisted hellfire which attacks your soul before, therefore he should just be able to resist the penance stare, and that’s ignoring the MANY inconsistencies with the stare. And Lobo does have amazing durability lol. He’s shrugged off punches from Superman http://imgur.com/jfVkiIi, who again scales to people who hit with the force of 97 supernovas. Lobo has always been shown to be able to keep up with the boy-scout in a fight. And you’re misinterpreting that scan. Here’s the full context http://imgur.com/a/c80G9. He hasn’t been hit by anything at all. He’s just in the middle of forcing the snail back into his normal body. That’s why he’s all battered and crooked, he’s just in the middle of regenerating. It’s the equivalent of taking a frame where Cell is in the process of pulling his cells back together and saying “wow look how damaged he is”. Johnny has an impressive track-record, and Zarathos is always there to get him back up when he loses. But he’s just never really faced the likes of Lobo before. At his core, Lobo’s a parody character. He’s always done ridiculous things that make the rest of the DC universe look like chumps. Rider takes down Angels with God’s power, yes, but the last time Lobo fought a “God” who created an entire universe and could warp reality, it didn’t go so well for the latterhttp://imgur.com/a/ZKmk20. And all this is ignoring Lobo’s insane speed advantage. Rider can outrace Mjolnir and keep up with Thor, Lobo can keep up with Superman and Hal Jordan who move quintillions of times the speed of light. He’s caught the Flash with his hook before. Rider just can’t even catch him.